1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus, and more particularly to a facsimile apparatus capable of error checking in memory reception.
2. Description of the Related Art
A facsimile apparatus capable of memory reception is widely used. The facsimile apparatus temporarily stores the received data in a memory, whereby printing is carried out on a paper sheet by reading out and expanding the data in the memory after at least one page of data is received.
Such a facsimile apparatus carries out only the operation of transferring the reception data to a memory at the time of reception. A check whether there is error in the reception data was not made.
Error in reception data was found out by expanding the reception data in recording the reception data stored in the memory on a paper sheet.
Even if there was error in the reception data and the picture quality was defective, that error in data was not detected at the time of reception to send a signal indicating the error to the sending party (the transmitting side). The sending party could not be made aware of error in the transmission data to take measures such as resending the page of defective picture quality.